Chosen
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Yusuke has an idea about Kurama and Hiei's unique relationship. Kurama shows him it's not so unique after all.


Yu Yu Hakusho © not mine. No matter how much I want Kurama and Hiei.

An: Fair warning – this was written by someone who has only seen a grand total of twenty episodes, and read a handful of fan fictions. So if it sucks, I apologize in advance. This story takes place right after Yusuke beat the crap out of the guy who hurt Kurama during the Dark Tournament. Sorry I can't be more specific – I've only seen the episode once.

**Chosen**

Yusuke was probably the only one who noticed.

The fight was intense, there was no doubt about that. By the time Yusuke got Kurama out of the ring, he was shaking mad. But as he set Kurama down, his eyes flickered to the medical tent, where Hiei and the masked fighter were imprisoned. That was when he saw it.

It lasted for only a moment, and it was so out of place. Kurama had shown concern for Hiei before, but Kurama had shown concern for everyone at some point and time. Hiei had never shown concern for anyone, least of all Kurama. Then again, Kurama had never been as brutally beaten as he had been then. So perhaps it was only natural for Yusuke to see something then that he had missed before.

Hiei, burning rage present in every line of his body. It was a special kind of rage, the kind reserved for situations involving dire peril to someone special and being completely helpless to stop it.

There was also some amount of fear. Both were gone in a flash. Still, Yusuke saw.

So Yusuke fought extra hard, because Hiei couldn't.

Which lead to the situation Yusuke was in now. Changing the bandages on Kurama's arm while the kitsune watched Hiei test his sword arm. As much as he could in the cramped room, at any rate. Yusuke cleared his throat. Kurama's gaze flickered to show he was listening.

"It was probably a good thing Hiei was trapped." Yusuke said quietly as he tied off the bandage. "I would have blown the jerk away. Hiei was getting ready to blow the ring away."

Kurama chuckled. "Baka youkai. It wasn't that bad."

Yusuke reached up to slap Kurama in the back of the head, thought better of it, and settled for glaring at him. "Not that bad? You weren't awake for the worst of the beating. Not to mention your stupid death plant. And you say it wasn't that bad? You're the baka, kitsune."

Kurama's chuckle turned into a laugh. "Somehow, I don't think you brought this up to lecture me about battle techniques. I believe Kuwabara has been giving you more than enough chances for that."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He hesitated, but only for a second. "Did you feel his aura? Even through the shield, I felt it." He shook his head. "Hiei must've been pissed."

Kurama's face went curiously neutral. "I was unconscious." he said blandly.

"But as close as you two are, you should have felt something." Yusuke pressed. By now Hiei had stopped practicing and was watching them both with a curious expression. Kurama opened his mouth to say something, stopped, and started laughing again. Yusuke glared at him. "Hey, it wasn't supposed to be funny!"

Kurama finally got control of himself. "Yes, we are close." he said gently. "Much like you and Kuwabara, ne?" He couldn't help a smirk as Yusuke's eyes went wide before he finally grinned and nodded. The boy left, his task done and his question answered.

Hiei watched him go. "What was that about?"

Kurama grinned. "Just another deluded soul who thought we were lovers."

Hiei shivered. "That is so wrong on so many levels." he muttered. "Baka human."

"Yes, why would I want to consort with the youkai I claimed as my brother?" Kurama teased. Turning serious, he mused, "Why would Yusuke, who shares a similar bond with Kuwabara, even have to ask?"

Hiei snorted. "What part of _baka human_ don't you get?" he demanded. "How's the arm?"

"Fine." Kurama flexed his arm to demonstrate. "Why?'

Hiei grinned. Kurama almost groaned. He knew where this was going. "Spar with me, baka kitsune. It's more fun when you have a partner." Kurama gave him a look.

"We're both injured." he reminded the fire youkai.

Hiei shrugged. "Since when has that ever stopped us?" he said reasonably. Kurama considered, then stood with a grin. He could use some exercise against an opponent he knew wouldn't kill him.

"Why not?


End file.
